bruised and beaten
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck only asks Tori out because he wants you know what. but Tori sees something else in him (ONE SHOT)


**_I do not own Victorious but don't steal my plot!_**

When he asked her out he only wanted her for you know what. He constantly looked up her skirt and down her shirt. All girls thought he was sick, and all the girls thought she was out of her mind when she said yes. But she saw something different in him. She saw someone who just wanted to be loved. Someone who has been tainted by the past. Someone who was a follower. She was determined to bring out the kind gentle man she knew hid deep down. She was beaten, bullied, and became a shoulder to cry on.

_Flashback_

_"OMG BECK WHAT IS THERE NOT TO UNDERSTAND?!" She yelled, she knew what was coming soon and was prepared._

_" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE $!^+ I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND." He replied and she took a step back._

_"BECK YOU CANT JUST ABANDON PEOPLE LIKE THAT." She replied and then she felt a hand across her face. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him with fear. His face softened and he took a step towards her but she stumbled back. Falling on the floor._

_"Tori I'm so sorry-" Beck said and he knelt down in front of her. He tried to touch her cheek but she flinched and pushed him away. "Tori please I lost my temper." He said and he was about to cry. Then she remembered that she needs to expect this sorta thing because she is changing him._

_"it's okay just d-d-don't do it again" she said and fell into his arms sobbing. He just held her, his face showed no emotion. He had never felt this way about a girl, he had hit his girlfriends before but never cared until now. It felt odd to him but in a good way. He liked having something worth protecting._

_"I'm so sorry Tori, so so so sorry." Beck said and Tori looked up and smiled._

_"thank you Beck" she replied and hugged him tightly._

_End of flashback_

He would call her names, cruel names when he was high or didn't give him what he wanted. He was a cold hearted jerk. All that mattered in his world were three words, me, myself, and girls.

_Flashback_

_"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A &%$# " Beck screamed at her. tears were filling her eyes._

_"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!" she screamed back allowing the tears to fall._

_"MAYBE IF YOU DO AS I SAY THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO?!" Beck screamed back, in his heart he felt guilty for making her cry but he didn't realize because he never felt guilty about anything, his father taught him that. His parents are divorced now._

_"WELL I DON'T WANNA DO THAT I'M JUST A LITTLE GIRL AND NOT READY YET" Tori fired back at him between her sobs. He could make her feel like nothing, useless and undeserving of life. He tore apart her self confidence._

_"SO WHY DO I CARE YOU DO AS I SAY?!" Beck yelled, he held his face in his hands._

_"WHY DO YOU LIKE TO EAT AT MY SELF CONFIDENCE, IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU SHOULD BE REASSURING ME THAT IM NOT A SON OF A &%$# NOT TELLING ME IT AND I CAN TELL YOU SMOKED POT AGAIN DIDN'T YOU, YOU SAID YOU WERE OVER IT GOD BECK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"Tori screamed and that made Beck think for a moment. Tori's eyes said a billion words, she was sad and hurt. So she left him there slamming the RV door. He sighed and fell onto his bed and into a restless sleep._

_End of flashback_

She soon began to lose hope until that one day he proved her wrong in thinking he would never change.

_Flashback_

_"Leave me alone" Tori mumbled to a group of guys who were WAY to close to the hem of her shirt._

_"Why Beck won't save you he doesn't care about you or any girl for that matter so you might as well give up." One of the guys said. Then that guy was thrown across the hallway by Beck who had been standing behind him. He hugged Tori and quickly kissed her then ran to the same guy and picked him up by the collar on his shirt and slammed him against the lockers._

_"you touch my girlfriend ever again I swear I will make sure the devil visits you every night for the rest of your life." Beck said in a low stern voice. It went downhill from there._

_"oh I'm sooooooo scared." The guys said sarcastically and that set Beck off. Beck's fist collided with his jaw. In return the guy's fist went to his stomach. Tori shrieked in horror. Both of them were in an all out fist fight. Tori smiled since he never fought for his girlfriends before, but he fought for her it made her feel good inside. Finally the other dude and his friends ran. Tori ran up to Beck and saw he had a bloody lip and a billion other hits and cuts. Tori reached her hand onto his cheek lightly enough he wouldn't flinch._

_"beck-" Tori said but was interrupted._

_"I know you're mad at me." Beck said and Tori smiled._

_"no I'm not mad I'm thankful to have you, you're the most amazing boyfriend a girl could have." Tori replied and Beck beamed. He gently cupped her face and kissed her. he tasted the strawberry lip gloss and smiled because no one else will be able to taste it. She slowly pulled away and rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat as he kept his arms around her waist he rested his chin on the top of her head and they swayed slowly._

_End of flashback_

That brings us to the present, they are at the beach. She is sitting between his legs, her head against his chest as she plays with his fingers he chuckled and she looks up at him smiling and they slowly lean in and kiss for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart, the grip on her waist tightened and she smiled again. This was her happy ever after.


End file.
